Breathe Me In
by darkblondchicky
Summary: A girl Matty gets dumped by her boyfriend Jake and runs into traffic. She is hit by a bus and dies. Only Jake can see her, feel her, and hear her. R&R I suck at summeries


Prologue

I was shivering. I kept on walking though. My boyfriend, Jake had told me to meet him after school. He said he was taking me somewhere because he had something important to tell me. The sky was a gray, murky color and it started to drizzle. The drops were fat as they fell on his face. I glanced up at his light icy blue eyes. They were cold and harsh. He didn't offer me his hand or his coat. "What is going on?" I thought. "Where are we going?" I started walking faster, passing him.

Jake grabbed my now wet hand and spun me around to face him. I let out a little yelp. He ran his pale hand through his spiky brown hair

"Matty. This is starting to get really hard. I…I don't think I can do this anymore…" He started looking into my confused brown eyes.

"What…What do you mean THIS?" I say eyes flashing.

"Our Relationship Matty! Our Relationship!" He says turning away from me. A million thoughts rushed through my head. No more hanging out. No more movies. No more Jake in my life. Never. Tears brimmed my eyes daring to fall out. I tilted my head to the rain pushing them in.

"I think it's for the best. I mean with grades and the pressure of cheating and all…"

"Cheating? Cheating?! Are you kidding me Jake!? I don't know about you but I wouldn't do that no matter what. You… " I couldn't even finish the sentence. I took off.

"Matty! Matt, come back! Oh crap…let me explain!" He yelled. I didn't turn around. Not this time. It was pouring now and I slipped and slid around the dirt road of the alley. The world was a blur because of my tears. I didn't know what was up or down. I turned the corner and slid into the street. I cried out. Jake was on the curb still yelling for me to come back.

"Matt! Look out!"

I whipped my head around. Loose curls slapped my face. I let out an earpeircing shriek as I saw the huge blue bus right in arm length. I felt a pressure hit my body and then the cold ground. My movements felt like I was in the thickest, stickiest honey. Then suddenly I was standing up. I looked down and I saw this girl. She was lying in the street, wet and limp. Her brunette hair was in loose curls that sprayed out in all directions around her sweet pale face. There was a cut in her left arm that was oozing out blood. I could smell the bitterness. Then I recognized her. She…was me.

The End

I'm dead. Dead! I don't feel dead…I actually feel more alive and awake. But there I am, lying in the street! I see Jake on the sidewalk looking at me. I stare back with panic in my eyes. He runs over to me.

"What happened? Oh my god!" He yells. It doesn't seem like he notices the body of a fifteen-year old girl playing road kill. I just stare at him and calmly point to my body, not taking my eyes off of him. When he looks to where I am pointing he screams. He rushes over to my body's side. I don't even feel right calling it me. I don't feel like it's mine anymore. Jake drops to his knees and throws himself over her. He wails over and over again; my little Matty Matt! Matty!

I walk over to him and kneel at his side.

"What are you? Who are you?!" He screams in a rage.

"I am her. I think. I don't know what is going on," I say my voice sweet and breathy.

"You're her. But she's dead. There's two of you," He says breathlessly.

I reach out to put my hand on his shoulder. When my wrist makes contact with him my hand just floats through his shoulder. I scream and jerk away. He grabs my little hand and I don't pass through this time.

"Matty. You're a ghost. But…I can hear you, see you, and touch you. You look the same and sound the same. You even smell the same," He smiles holding my tiny wrists in his hands.

"Jake I'm not afraid. This does not frighten me. Hell, I don't even feel anything," I say. I'm so confused though. Okay so I am a ghost. Because I got hit by a bus? And I can see my dead body. I can't feel Devin, but Jake knows I'm here. Oh, Wow. My brain hurts. I put my hand on my head.

"Let's go back to my place. We should really talk. Come on."

"Alright. Fine." I say following him.


End file.
